


Too perfect for me.

by DemonsCanBeShyToo



Series: My Oumasai smut collection [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: After care, Anal Sex, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cause then., Does cleaning and cuddles count as after care?, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Praise Kink, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Top Oma Kokichi, mild scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonsCanBeShyToo/pseuds/DemonsCanBeShyToo
Summary: Shuichi Saihara must be the most perfect person in the world, Kokichi has decided.Just some fluffy smut!
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: My Oumasai smut collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882339
Comments: 13
Kudos: 188





	Too perfect for me.

**Author's Note:**

> ...i have way too many drafts at the moment ngl.
> 
> I'm gonna do my best finish them as soon as possible tho!
> 
> Also I may or may not got into rp so I have many new ideas~
> 
> ..first is finishing my 6 half finished smut things, not counting the other things I have planned.
> 
> (Also happy late holidays)
> 
> Anyways! Hope you enjoy! Sorry for the slow updates h

Shuichi Saihara must be the most perfect person in the world, Kokichi has decided.

Everything about the detective is captivating. From the way his ridiculously long eyelashes that flatter innocently when the boy is confused, to down to his foot that will tap softly yet quickly when he is anxious but also excited at the same time about something. His milky white skin and slim body, his beautiful navy blue hair, and his stunning, elegant eyes that seemed to dance between different colors.

However, Shuichi isn't only just visually. No, of course not.

Shuichi's personality is just as fascinating as his looks. How he can switch from embarrassed and flustered into bold. The way he always managed to surprise him when Kokichi at least expects it. He was intelligent and sweet and yet he always seemed to doubt his own skills.

Beauty and brains. His beloved truly has it all.

Although if Kokichi has to pick his favorite side of his lover, it would be when they are alone. That's when he sees the true Shuichi, the one who is not afraid to tease back the liar or show confidence about things other than his detective 

"Shumai is so cute." Kokichi declares with a giggle, adoring the way it makes the detective shut his eyes and whimper.

His expressions are always the best, especially in their more intimidating moments.

Like right now.

"He is so pretty and smart."

"I.. I-!" the detective tries to speak through his moans, his nails digging deeper themselves into the liar's back as he tries to gather enough composure to talk, earning a groan from the man above him.

"Im n-not-!" he attempts to deny again before cutting himself off when Kokichi began attacking his prostate, having little mercy as he drags out every pleasurable cry out of his lover. The liar let out a low moan when he felt Shuichi starting to return his thrusts, his own eyes closing while he lowers his head down, beginning to shower the other with kisses. Shuichi could only sob blissfully at all the affection he was receiving, tears threatening to spill from his eyes at any second.

And out of nowhere, Shuichi managed to surprise him yet again.

He didn't notice when it happened, too caught up in their lustful actions and focused on his own pleasure to notice the detective's retreating hands from his back, reaching from his shoulder down to his wrist. Only when he felt gentle pulls upward Kokichi opened his eyes, purple meeting pleading gold.

Confusion and curiosity rose from the back of his head, causing his thrust to slow down as he relaxed his own body, allowing Shuichi to go along with whatever he had in mind.

The detective hesitated before he slightly lifted the liar's hands, placing his palms right into the liars and intertwining their fingers together all the meanwhile blinking up at him with that innocent look in his eyes.

"Please?"

Kokichi had remained completely still now, his expression completely blank as he stared down at Shuichi. The latter gulped nervously, waiting for any kind of response, trying to ignore his growing anxiety. Opening his mouth to apologize, the detective got cut off himself with a cry when the liar began moving again, his pace faster than before.

"Shuichi is too perfect!" Kokichi declared, his cheeks feeling warmer than before as he replayed the scene that happened moments ago. How could his boyfriend just do things like that, the purple head thought as he squeezed Shuichi's hands.

The look Shuichi gave him is one he will treasure forever.

"K-Kokichi-!" 

And there it was, the reminder that his beloved was like this cause of him. Because Kokichi was giving him enough pleasure to forget about everything. About their neighbors, about his anxiety, about the next hour.

But it's only fair when Shuichi has done the same. Kokichi's mind was filled with just Shuichi and Shuichi only, and the liar didn't even mind.

"Nishishi, s-so precious~!"

Shuichi let out a shout of pure ecstasy, the words that he always refutes having an obvious reaction to him as Kokichi continues to pound into his favorite spot.  
  
"K-kichi, I'm c-close-!"

Groaning through clenched teeth, Kokichi knows he won't last long himself. Wrapping a hand around the detective's neglected cock, he starts to stroke him in the same rhythm as his thrusts, giving Shuichi the last push to become undone.

One thrust later and the other is almost screaming underneath him, cum shooting out of his dick and his walls clenching tightly on Kokichi. With a last moan, the liar met his end as well, helping Shuichi to ride out both of their orgasms before halting their movements.

The detective's arm along with his body falls limp into the bed, exhaustion hitting him like a train wreck. Kokichi slowly pulled out, his body starting to tremble. Careful to not crush his lover, he laid on Shuichi's chest, trying not to think too much about the cum between their bodies. They stood like that for a few minutes in silence, their heartbeats slowly but surely returning to their normal pace.

Slowly abandoning Shuichi's comfortable chest, the liar retreated their bed without a word. The detective lazily followed his form, watching the other come back with a few towels, most likely to start cleaning up the mess they made. Shuichi chuckles a little when he feels a wet towel tickle around his inner thighs, silently appreciating the fact the liar is taking care of the, 'liquids'.

After some time, Kokichi decided both of them are clean enough and moved up to reclaim his place in Shuichi's chest. Tossing the towels to the side, he sighed happily when he felt the other's warmth starting to surround him.

"I love you." comes Shuichi's silent voice from above him, breaking the silence and warming him up even more with just a few words.

"I love you more~." replied Kokichi playfully, adding his signature laugh a few seconds later.

Shuichi rolled his eyes with a smile before he let his arms move on their own, slowly moving to embrace the other.

"So sappy."

After returning the hug, the liar just laughed, leaving a little kiss on top of Shuichi's collarbone, admiring the marks all around the skin before continuing the conversation.

"Would you rather offer you to be the right hand in my organization again? Oh! Or maybe to steal the moon for you?"

"How would you even do that…"

"I have my ways. Don't worry your pretty head about it."

With a sigh, the detective drops it for now, too exhausted to play around with Kokichi's mind games. They do have things to do tomorrow after all.

"Sleep?" he asked after a long moment, sinking further into the bed and stretching an arm to find a blanket to cover their still naked bodies.

"Sleep."Kokichi replied with a grin as he gave his beloved one last kiss for tonight.

"Night, Kokichi."

"Goodnight sleepyhead!"

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell im a filthy Kokichi kin that's just wants to shower shuichi with love?
> 
> Anywayyys! More sin is coming soon! I have already 2k words for 5 draft each so the only thing that I have to do is find motivation...
> 
> Hope you liked! Leave a kudo and maybe a comment too if you did! Thank you for reading.


End file.
